wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Corker
Bob Corker is not a racist. Bob Is Guilty Robert "Bob" Corker, Jr. is the freshman Senator from Tennessee. And he is not a racist. Bob Corker had nothing to do with this ad attacking his opponent, Harold Ford, Jr. Bob Corker didn't endorse this ad. Bob Corker didn't pay for this ad. Bob Corker didn't even want this ad to be shown. Bob Didn't Benefit And Bob Corker didn't benefit one bit from the scandal caused by this ad, nor the fact that this ad received repeated free airtime as "news" on all the major networks. Bob Corker may have been running a tight race with Harold Ford, Jr. before this ad came out, but it's not like this ad made any difference in the outcome. Bob Isn't Racist, Either Besides, this ad isn't racist, anyway. Bob Corker said so. So did the RNC, the people who made this ad. Apples, Oranges Even if Bob Corker did benefit from this racist ad, so what? That doesn't make Bob Corker a racist. Because Bob Corker didn't have anything at all to do with this ad. He didn't film the ad himself. He didn't edit the ad. He didn't personally hire the actress who played the Playboy "Call Me" girl. That was all the RNC's doing. I mean, come on. Bob Corker is totally innocent here. And not, not, not a racist. The People of Tennessee Know This The good people of Tennessee decided on their own initiative to elect Bob Corker. It had nothing at all to do with this ad. They just figured out that Harold Ford, Jr. is an uppity black man who gets his money from porn and wants to run off with your white daughters. No one in their right mind would vote for Harold Ford, Jr. As this ad so clearly says, "Harold Ford: He's just not white right." Of course Bob Corker won. Because he's not a racist! Bob Corker Has a Sound Mind He totally did not create this website, or post comments on this website where he reveals himself to believe that the earth is flat! Bob Is A Trend-Setter Bob Corker has the distinction of being the only new Republican Senator elected in 2006. Way to go, Bob!! Wonder what set him apart from the rest of the pack? We may never know. But one thing is for sure: it wasn't this ad. Bob Loves Poor People “We Don’t Hate Poor People, We Want Lots More Of Them” was Bob's slogan when he worked tirelessly for at least 8 hours one day in December, 2008 to prevent the United Auto Workers from stealing money from his poor Tennessee constituents struggling to get by with only subsidies from foreign governments and whatever pork Corker can bring home. Bob doesn't just say he hates poor people and wants more of them, he lives it. Bob is also known for his love of the people of Detroit, despite their particular predicament, Bob would go and visit and maybe buy a house there.